


Rooftops and Masks

by ClarkeStetler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, M/M, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter is Like 23, Peter is NOT a Teenager Here, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex with Masks On, Spideypool is So Cute, Superhero Sex, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeStetler/pseuds/ClarkeStetler
Summary: Peter and Wade have sex for the first time and iunno, I didn't feel like having them take off their masks soooo yeah masked rooftop sex.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 77





	Rooftops and Masks

_ “Fuck.”  _ Peter moaned it, feeling his back arching hard enough that if he were a normal human, it might have actually hurt a little. “Oh fuck, oh  _ fuck,  _ god, please don’t stop, Wade-”

“What a dirty little mouth you’ve got, Spidey.” Wade laughed into his neck, not stopping the rough motion of his hips, driving into Peter over and over as his hand worked Peter’s cock. “God, I love it. You’re so good and careful all the time until I’m buried in you.”

Peter moaned, his head jerking back against the brick wall that Wade had him pinned against, and Wade gave another breathless laugh. Peter’s suit was shoved down past his knees, his legs shoved up and over one of Wade’s arms, back slamming into the wall Wade had shoved him against earlier. They were both still wearing their masks and most of their suits- Wade had actually just unzipped his pants, and they were both a  _ mess.  _ He couldn’t find himself to care, though, as Wade pounded into him again and again, hitting what felt like every nerve ending in Peter’s body and setting them on fire. 

They had fought the villain of the week, it didn’t really matter who, to be honest, and had sent them off with the police. They’d come up here to… what? Discuss something? Make plans? Peter wasn’t certain, but at some point during their argument, as they’d moved closer and closer to each other and their body heat had practically reached out and grabbed the other, Wade had decided they’d had enough talking and had unzipped the SpideySuit, and that had been the end of it.

Peter had lost any coherency that he may have had countless minutes ago and now he just couldn’t think past the thick length driving into him, Wade’s hands gripping his hips, the sound of Wade’s harsh breath and running commentary on just how attractive he found his partner. Peter had thought, when he had daydreamed about this, that they’d do it for the first time with their masks off, but Wade hadn’t given him enough time to even vocalize the thought and honestly, he decided, as Wade’s fingers tightened on Peter’s hips, his head falling back a little, this was so fucking hot that it didn’t matter. 

Peter cried out again, gripping Wade’s arms hard enough to probably bruise badly, and Wade buried his face in Peter’s neck, moaning. “You’re so goddamn hot, you’re so gorgeous,” he breathed. “Look at you, just taking it. God, Spidey, you’re so fucking hot.” His hips moved faster and Peter saw stars as Wade hit Peter’s prostate just right. “I’ve wanted to be inside you for so long, every single fucking  _ day,  _ because  _ look  _ at you.” His voice was ragged now, raw and so goddamn sexy it was a shock that Peter hadn’t come on that alone.

Peter threw his head back and brick dust fell around them as he forgot to moderate the strength of the movement. Wade laughed and Peter gasped into his mask as Wade’s angle shifted to hit his prostate with every thrust now. “Wade, oh fuck, Wade! Right there, please don’t stop,  _ please don’t stop!” _ He was begging, which would have been humiliating in most other circumstances, but it only seemed to spur Wade on, as the merc kept it up and wrapped his fingers around Peter’s cock again, starting up a little faster. Peter arched into his hand, moaning, and Wade groaned.

“God,  _ fuck,  _ baby boy, you’re so goddamn sexy. What the fuck am I ever supposed to do other than this?” He pumped his hand on the younger hero’s cock and Peter’s voice cracked as he cried out, the heat and pressure coiling tighter and tighter. Another pull, another thrust, and Peter came apart, screaming Wade’s name into the air as everything crackled around him with the intensity of how hard the other man made him come.

Wade buried his face in Peter’s neck, continuing the sharp motions of his hips as Peter’s orgasm rang him dry, and Peter curled his hands around the back of Wade’s head as the merc tensed up, burying soft cries in Peter’s shoulder as he followed him over the edge.

They ended up laying flat on the rooftop, Peter curled into Wade’s side, head resting on Wade’s shoulder as they both breathed hard, heartbeats slowing. Wade gave a laugh, running a hand down Peter’s side. His fingers weren’t gloved for the first time in Peter’s memory, and Peter wondered what the rest of him looked like as he felt the scarring on the other man’s fingers, strange and not even slightly unpleasant. His body, even through the leathers he wore, was incredible. Was he scarred all over? Peter wanted to explore, wanted to feel Wade’s skin beneath his fingers and explore like Wade was doing to him.

But right now, he was too happy and comfortable to worry about that, so he pulled his suit on properly as his body cooled down and curled back into Wade again. “You know, usually people who say they’re great at this kind of thing aren’t,” he teased.

Wade laughed. “Well, I am especially great,” he informed him expansively. “We can test that out as much as you want to.”

“I may just take you up on that,” Peter said with a grin.  _ Maybe with the masks off next time. _

Although… sex with their masks on was kinda hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Just started writing Spideypool and they're the cutest, I love them. I write lots of lemon nonsense, check me out!
> 
> Kudos make my day and comments are my lifeblood!!


End file.
